Jinchuriki Gundam
by Mrotrax
Summary: AU. The Gundam exams are when a fighter from each country pilots a Gundam-suit to make their country the king for a decade. This year, Naruto Uzumaki is piloting the Kyuubi Gundam, along with the Ridoku alliance. If I owned Naruto or Gundam, would I write this?
1. Kyuubi vs Sound Splicer

Jinchuriki-Gundam

**Chapter 1: Kitsune Flash vs. Sound Splicer**

Oto outskirts

8:50pm

As Ranmaru glanced around his bar, he made careful note of one customer who had just been sitting there for an hour. It was getting close to closing and he still hadn't ordered anything.

"Are you here on vacation?" he asked the man as he poured him a talk glass of milk. "You'd better think about leaving soon, the Gundam Exams are coming up. When that starts, no one will be safe."

Ranmaru saw the customer cringe a bit.

"Sorry, mister. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem. Hey, listen…."The young man pulled out a wrinkled photo and shoved it into Ranmaru's face. "…you wouldn't by any chance happen to have seen this guy around here? About 6 months ago?"

Ranmaru took a good look at the picture. Inside was a young man with bright red hair covering his right eye. On his shoulders was a smiling little boy who bore a remarkable resemblance to the man holding the picture.

"Sorry, can't help you." Ranmaru answered truthfully.

"Thanks anyway." He then took his milk and began sipping.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to see a little boy holding the picture and what appeared to be a flower in a jewel.

"Y-you dropped this, mister." He stammered.

The young man smiled at the little boy and reached to take his picture. However, an elderly looking man grabbed the boy before he could.

"Nice jewel there, Yukimaru!" he shouted.

"Leave me alone, Kiho!" Yukimaru shouted. "I'll tell Guren on you!"

"She and Gozu are busy at the moment…right, Nurari?"

A figure in a slime suit appeared, holding a teenage girl. A large man was on the floor as a man in a gas-mask kicked him down.

"Yep." It then glanced at Naruto. "You want in?"

The newcomer growled and finished his milk before he punched Nurari square in the face and kicked Kiho to the floor. He snatched his photo and grabbed them both.

"Outside!"

The two men soon found themselves there and saw this kid cracking his knuckles at them. Their masked friend tried to sneak up on their attacker, only to be elbowed unconscious.

Everyone was awestruck at this young man's bravery.

But they kenw what was going to happen next.

The young man stepped outside, only to have kunai at his neck. The police had arrived.

_An hour later…._

"Hungry?" The red-headed interrogator asked him as she placed a piping hot pizza in front of him. "You can eat as much as you want when you admit you're a fighter, stinking rat!"

She then slammed his face into the pie.

"You fighters are scum! You think you can get away with anything, just because of the tournament. Well, not here, rat. Were you from anyway…?"

"Hey, Tayuya!" a six-armed boy shouted from the hall. "Sorry to interrupt, but someone just paid his bail."

"What?" Tayuya growled. The young man smirked into the pizza.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kidomaru read. "Occuptaion; student of Konoha Academy, PhD in Government science. Reason for travel; tourist."

They threw Naruto's passport at the pink haired girl waiting, who caught readily. Tayuya then shoved Naruto down the stairs.

"Enjoy your stay in the area. Just be out of the city in an hour, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto grumbled as he put his jacket on. "Let's go home, Sakura."

"What happened this time?" she asked on the way to their hotel.

Before he could answer, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, mister!"

The two turned to see Yukimaru and his friends chasing after them, some food in their arms.

"We just wanted to say thank you." Gonzo. "Not many people would stand up to Zaku's gang."

"Who's Zaku?" Sakura asked.

"A mean, stinky doo-doo face!" Yukimaru answered. "He used to work for Lord Orochimaru and that's the only reason he's Sound's fighter! Why'd he get the job?"

"I guess because he's strong." Naruto said, smiling at Yukimaru. He reminded him of his little sister Naruko.

"This is all for you." Guren explained. "Just our way of saying thanks."

Naruto took all the food in his arms and bowed respectfully. The trio then turned to leave.

"Were are you staying?" Sakura asked.

"We took over an abandoned factory." Gozo answered. "We'll be fine. Have a pleasant night."

Later that night, Naruto stared at the picture for the millionth time.

When did his life become so much like a TV show? Travelling the world in search of one man to clear a loved one's name alongside his friends? Fighting in a tournament to decide the next super-nation?

And to think he used to dream of traveling and leaving his village behind.

"Big bro Nagato…." Naruto whispered longingly. A single tear hit the photo.

"You okay?"

Naruto looked up to see his pink-haired girlfriend watching him from the doorway, a look of worry on her face. He painfully smiled as he shoved the photo back into his pocket. She wasn't fooled.

The two had been dating for 3 years, but known each other from childhood. Ever since he had saved her from bullies and she had turned him from class dead-last to model average student, Sakura could read Naruto like a book. He always acted tough and was most of the time, but even he had a breaking point.

"Talk to me, baka." She smiled as she sat on the bed next to him, taking his head into her arms. "You being quiet…not right."

"I need to do something." He answered. "They need help."

"We're here for a reason."

The two saw their best friend Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the doorway.

Sasuke had been friends with Naruto since they where in diapers (their moms were best friends) and had known Sakura since the two lovebirds met. Despite being his polar opposite, he was without a doubt Naruto's best friend, seconded only by Kiba Inuzuka.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Naruto joked.

"You know our job."

Sasuke then grew a smile.

"But I don't see why we can't do some good while we're here."

"Everyone's behind me already, right?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Kiba's unmistakable voice rang forward. "We're Team Konoha, you're our fighter."

"Not only that…." Choji smiled.

"You're our friend." Hinata finished.

Zaku was a hard-working fighter. Ever since Orochimaru had found him in the slums have starved and trained him, Zaku had devoted his life to getting stronger so that no one beat him up again. An admirable quality….

But that was the only good quality about him.

Guren and Gozu had been pains in his butt for long enough. So, Yukimaru would pay the price. That'd teach anyone to mess with him; the representative of Oto in the Gundam Exams.

"Just let Yukimaru go!" Guren begged. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"That's the guy who beat us up!" Kiho hollered.

Zaku looked forward and saw a lone teenage boy walked forward. A boy he didn't recognize.

"Let the boy go." Was all he said.

"And if I don't?" Zaku asked. "Get out of here, outsider! I own this town."

"Run mister!" Yukimaru screamed as the rope holding him strained against Kiho's missile launcher. "They'll hurt you!"

"I said, let the kid go."

"Heck no! Fire!"

"Not so fast!"

Naruto's friends bust from the shadows, quickly defeating most of Zaku's crew.

Kiho, desperate to kill somebody, fired his missiles at Yukimaru's rope, which snapped I half clean.

"Yukimaru!" Guren screamed as she ran in a vain attempt to catch her surrogate little brother, only for Naruto to beat her to it.

Everyone froze as they were engulfed in a hail of kunai and fire.

They froze again as the smoke cleared.

Naruto had stopped all the kunai and missiles, holding them in his hand. He then crunched them into mulch.

"M-m-Mr. Zaku! I've seen him before!" Nurari shook as the smoke cleared. "Spiky blonde hair, whisker birthmarks…it's got to be him! He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Zaku actually froze in shock.

"Wait a second…Namikaze?" Tayuya asked. "He's…."

"Yep." Shikamaru yawned. "Son of the Yellow Flash and Red hot Tomato, brother of the Rain of Pain. That's our buddy."

"Whatever!" Zaku roared. " I'll crush this shrimp! Wake up, Sound Splicer Gundam!"

A giant robot emerged from the building, two cannons in the palms of its hands and a musical note tattooed all over.

"Kid…" Naruto said. "Get to Guren."

Yukimaru obeyed.

"Holy…" Guren started as she picked up Yukimaru in her arms.

Zaku then looked towards Naruto and activated his Gundam.

"Crush him!"

"Any time, guys!" Naruto hollered as he tried to avoid Splicer's feet. "I like a good jog, but not when I'm running for my life!"

"Got you covered, sweetheart." Sakura smiled as she pressed a button on the device. Instantly, a small earthquake erupted before a fissure opened. Naruto glanced in and smiled.

"Perfect timing, Sakura!" Naruto complimented before shouting as loud as he could:

"Rise Kyuubi Gundam!"

Out of the earth emerged a gigantic orange robot with 9 wings sticking out of its back, two fox-like ears pearched on its head and sharp claws in place of fingers and feet. Naruto jumped into its open cockpit and readied for battle, warming up and testing the joints.

"So you're a fighter, huh?" Zaku smirked. "Nice Gundam. I'll enjoy breaking it!"

"Shut up and fight." Naruto growled.

"He's serious." Sasuke noted. "Normally he'd join the bragging."

"Can you blame him?" Hinata asked him. "Naruto can't stand seeing kids suffer."

In space, the satellites caught the two gundam signals and activated the announcer.

The face of a sickly looking man filled the skies.

"The Gundam fight…begins!" the announcer hollered.

"Splicing Sound Waves!" Zaku roared as his suit fired a blast of air. "You're done kid! Nothing can deflect my sound waves!"

Naruto didn't move. Instead, the 'wings' began to thrash wildly through the blast of air, until it dissipated.

"What the…?" Zaku swore.

The wings now floated behind Kyuubi, giving off the impression of….

"One thing…." Naruto smirked as he charged forward. "These aren't wings, they're tails!"

As if to prove their master's point, the tails began slicing and dicing anything in the way of their target. Zaku grunted as he started to get serious.

"Nice work, Shika!" Kiba hollered as he attempted to high five his teammate. "Looks like you and Tenten's work paid off. Nothing can beat Kyuubi's tails!"

Shikamaru was fast asleep.

"Already?" the group screamed in shock.

"This happen often?" Tayuya asked.

"You should've seen him in elementary." Ino answered. "Compared to that, he's energetic."

The two Gundam exchanged punches and kicks, Kyuubi moving much faster than Splicer. Splicer was a power type suit, Kyuubi took advantage of its user's near superhuman energy levels. In fact, it was Splicer was fighting a street dancer.

Fists, feet, head, elbow, and knee….Not a single body part was wasted on Kyuubi's assault on Splicer.

A sweeping kick sent Splicer to the ground, where it grunted back to its feet and charged. The two suits grappled before Kyuubi crushed one hand and jumped back.

"That all?" Naruto asked. "I was expecting more form a fighter…then again, you're just a weakling who picks on little kids."

The people of Oto gasped. Zaku's temper was near legendary, and he hated being called weak.

"Shove it, you little brat!" Zaku screamed in anger. "Supersonic Splicing Sound Waves!"

A blast far greater than the one before engulfed the area. The tails started attacking the blast, but Naruto's eyes wandered to his friends and civilians watching the fight. Although the blast was weakened, it could still kill them.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore. "Orange Flash Clones!"

"What?"

Kyuubi was appearing and disappearing, as if there were clones all over the place. Zaku noticed that Kyuubi's arms were full of innocent civilians. He tried to blow them up, but couldn't get a lock on. After setting them and his crew safely away from the fight, Naruto glared at Zaku.

"You're supposed to represent and protect your village!" Naruto roared. "What kind of fighter are you?"

"The winning kind!" Zaku answered. "The weak die, the strong survive! Basic fact of life, kid!"

"So…you're willing to use innocent people as shields, just to show how tough you are?" Naruto asked. "Unforgivable…."

Kyuubi's eyes glowed with red as a thin aura of red energy surrounded it.

"Oh crap…." Kiba swore.

"Relax, dog breath." Sasuke noted. "It's only level 1. Naruto loses control at 4. Besides, 1 is more than enough to end this fight."

"I think Kiba was referring to Zaku making Naruto mad." Shino noted.

Kyuubi disappeared behind Splicer and grabbed its arms, pulling as hard it could.

"Wait a minute! What're you doing?" Zaku asked.

"You see real attached to these arms of yours…." Naruto smiled. "Can you fight without them?"

Naruto smirked as Kyuubi tore off Splicer's arms clean off and kicked the suit skywards.

"My arms!" Zaku screamed.

"Thank you for sharing, captain obvious." Ino smiled.

"Indeed." Shino noted. "Must they always state the obvious in fights?"

"About time, dope." Sasuke smirked. How long was it going to take for Naruto to end his fights quickly?

Zaku started shaking. For the first time in years, he was afraid.

Naruto glared at this…thing in front of him. Zaku was everything a true fighter hated. Naruto clutched his fist in anger.

"Here comes that badass boast he's been working on…" Ino sighed in semi-boredom.

"What's going on?" Zaku swore as he felt power build up in Kyuubi.

"You may control sound…." Naruto smirked. "But I control chakra itself!"

The 9 tails then grabbed Sound Splicer like tentacles and started dragging it closer to Kyuubi. Zaku struggled in vain until he saw Splicer and Kyuubi were face to face.

Meanwhile, in his own cockpit, Naruto focused on his right hand. When the hand started glowing blue, he smirked.

"It works…." He smiled. "Thanks a lot, master."

Outside, Zaku stared in amazement as a sphere of energy appeared in Kyuubi's hand.

"Wait a minute…that's just like lord Orochimaru!"

"Always have an ace in the hole, as Shino would say!" Naruto roared as Kyuubi slammed the sphere into Sound Splicer's chest. "Here I go! Rasengan!"

Instantly, the Sound Gundam's head burst off like a rocket.

"Here comes our favorite part…." Ino said as everyone counted down with her. "3…2...1…"

"AAAAA!" Zaku screamed as his headpiece crashed to the floor. The police were waiting for him, as were the civilians he'd terrorized.

The announcer's face appeared in the skies once again. Glancing around, he then smirked. 

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki of Team Konoha!"

"Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed as Kyuubi flew upwards and fired a blast of energy that exploded firework style in the shape of a leaf.

The next day, the gang headed out. Now that the Exams had begun, they had to get back home to Konoha, where the tournament would be held.

"Well, this is it." Shikamaru yawned. "The Gundam exams have officially begun."

"Let's give our all…" Hinata whispered as she started to fall asleep in Kiba's arms. "the lot of us…."

"Oh, before I forget…." Ino said. "Tenten called, she and the others are ready to be picked up and waiting for us in Ame."

"Well then," Choji beamed. "Looks like I'm going to catch Ame grub on the way after all."

"Is food all you think about, Choji?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Choji stated. "I think about dessert too!"

"Oh brother…."

"Hold up."

Tayuya threw a package to Naruto. Upon glancing at it:

"I promised you a pizza, remember?" she smiled. "Share it."

The 9 then walked off into the sunset, ready for their next adventure in their search of their goal.

Unknown Location

_1:00pm_

"He's going to be good." A woman with blue hair smiled at her beloved as they finished watching the fight's end on a laptop.

"No. He's going to be the best." A young man with bright red hair covering his right eye smiled. "If we don't stop him first."

He then paused the video at the point when Naruto started celebrating his victory. He then smiled at the blonde boy sadly.

"Look out, little brother." He sadly said. "The world's about to get tougher, and I'm not there for you this time. You always wanted to fight me? Your wish will be granted soon."

**Next time:** The Gundam Exams kick off in Ame, where the Rookie 9 meets up with Team Gai. But before they can relax, the gang runs into problems with Obero, who is determined to kill Naruto to avenge the defeat of his mentor Hanzo. When Sakura is kidnapped, Naruto shows how he got the nickname Kistune Flash.


	2. Naruto and Oboro: Kyuubi vs Ibus

Jinchuriki Gundam

**Author's notes: **In this story, only 'special' people can use chakra. Execpt for Domon, the G-Gundam Shuffle Alliance will not be appearing, but there will be a version of it in the story.

If I own Naruto and G-Gundam, would I be writing this? Read and Review!

_**Last time:** After getting in trouble with the Oto law, Naruto battled Zaku to rescue newfound friend Yukimaru. After Zaku attacked innocent civilians, Naruto went full throttle and unleashed his Rasengan, winning the first match of the Gundam Exam and securing Konoha as the tournament's setting. Before heading home, he and his friends make a detour to pick up Kyuubi's mechanics…._

**Chapter 2: Kistune flash vs. Salamander Ibuse**

_Downtown Ame _

_1:00pm_

The hustle and bustle of the marketplace appealed to anyone. People were buying food, nick-nacks, and clothes. This made it hard to believe that a few years ago, civil wars had ravaged Ame and almost made it a third world nation. That was, until Hanzo the Salamander was defeated by the Rain of Pain in the final round of the 7th Gundam fight, aka the first Gundam Exam.

Choji already had his arms full of snacks.

"Enjoying yourself, buddy?" Shikamaru asked his friend as Ino loaded him up with yet another bag of clothes.

"Dang straight I am!" Choji said. "All of these delicacies! These aromas! Naruto was right! Ame truly is a wonder to…."

"Remember, Choji?" Shino cut him off as he stepped out of a pet store, having purchased some rare crickets and bugs for his collection. "Not all of Ame is very happy about Naruto being chosen to represent Konoha. We must play quiet while we're here."

"Sorry Shino…." Choji apologized as he swallowed some meat. Some disappointment in remembering an important part if their plan filled him.

"It's okay, Choji!" Ino smiled at her food-loving, big hearted friend. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks Ino." Choj smiled.

"Hey, no one's perfect." Ino beamed. "Well, except me!"

'_Modest, isn't she?' _Her friends thought, sweat-dropping.

Ino was defiantly lovely and had many admirers back home, but she wasn't all looks. While she often followed trends and chased after the cutest boys, she cared about Sakura, her best friend, and had always stood up for Choji and Shikamaru when they were mocked.

That is, unless Naruto beat her to it. She'd initially be wary of the boy who would eventually win her best friend's heart, and constantly kept tabs on him. Being from a family of fighters, Naruto seemed a little too good to be true, in her mind.

Somewhere along the line, she'd become a big sister to him and Naruko and fallen for Shikamaru, despite his laziness.

"Hey Choji?" Ino asked. "Where'd you get that Ice cream?"

"Back there." Choji pointed to parlor his left.

"Come on Shika!" Ino beamed, pulling his arm. "Buy me some ice cream!"

"Yes dear." Shikamru grumbled. He handed the bags to Shino. "Good luck."

"Thank you…." Shino struggled, making a mental note to get payback on a certain blonde prom queen.

"See you at Tenten's!" Ino shouted as she dragged Shikamaru towards the parolor.

Meanwhile, a man with green hair smirked from a nearby alley. He then turned to two younger men.

"Tell Oboro that his rival is in Ame." He commanded. "Then, start tracking, Kaguri. Find a weakness."

"Yes, Aoi-sensei."

The two then vanished as Aoi began plotting how to use this to his advantage.

_Kasshu-Mechanics, Ame Division_

_2:15_

"Ayah!" Tenten Kasshu screamed when she saw the Gundam. "You scratched it!"

"Cousin…" Naruto mentioned. "It's a Gundam, it's supposed to get scratched."

"I built this with my bare hands!" She reminded him. "It's my baby!"

"I helped design it…." Shikamaru reminded her as he collapsed into a chair, exhausted from Ino's shopping spree. He went ignored as the two cousins started bickering, glaring with their fists to the ready.

Sakura smiled at the exchange, knowing exactly how it was going to unfold.

"Can you ever bring something back unscratched?" Tenten screamed. "I feel like Q from James Bond!"

"Can you ever realize that in our line of work, that's impossible?" Naruto retorted.

The two glared for a moment before their eyes soften and they hugged.

"Good to see you again, blonde baka." Tenten smiled.

"You too, Queen of Steel." Naruto smiled back.

Tenten Kasshu was the daughter of Domon and Rain Kasshu, former saviors of the earth, winning team of the 5th Gundam fight (before they changed to Exam) and cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. She had her father's love of fighting and her mother's inventive prowess, but she unfortunately was passed up for Domon's successor as King of Hearts by her cousin.

Instead of being jealous, she was proud of Naruto and had helped him master Gundam control. When he was chosen to represent Konoha, she immediately started building a personal Gundam for him.

Just then, Rock Lee came in, placing a tool box down and wiping his hands clean of motor oil.

"It is nothing to worry about, Tenten." He smiled cheerfully. "It's just cosmetic damage, nothing buffing can't fix. Besides, Naruto, I am glad you won your first fight."

Lee then raised his palm, which Naruto met with his own.

"Thanks, Busy Brows!"

Lee and Naruto had been friends ever since their academy days, when they were both the lowest students. The two often sparred with each other in gym and were very friendly rivals.

"And Sakura!" Lee smiled bashfully. "You are as beautiful as ever! Naruto, you are truly a lucky man!"

Sakura blushed as Naruto pulled her into an embrace, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Not in public!" She playfully swatted his hands away in an attempt to break free, only for Naruto to catch her again.

"We're not in public…." Naruto smiled dumbly as he took her into his arms bridal style. "Besides, everyone's seen us kiss before, why not?"

"Baka…" Sakura warned him playfully. "…you better put me down right now, or else…"

Naruto silenced her with a kiss, ignoring her fussing until she finally gave in and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I love you." They smiled.

Tenten and Ino admired the romance as Sasuke shook his head with a grin on his face. Could those two ever go one day without going all lovey-dovey?

Then again, who was he to argue? He had no girlfriend…yet.

Neji Hyuuga, Tenten's boyfriend, then came in cracking his knuckles after wiping his face clean of motor oil.

"Little damage indeed, as Lee said." He stated plainly as Kiba snuck up on him. Neji backhanded him straight in the face. "Compared to Splicer, Kyuubi is unharmed."

Hinata quickly rushed to the now unconscious Kiba's aid.

"You okay, Kiba?" she asked.

"Look at all the pretty stars…." Kiba smiled in a daze.

"….close enough." Hinata sighed before taking Kiba's head and placing it on her lap.

Neji was Hinata's cousin and unofficial big brother-figure/bodyguard. He didn't like Kiba, but recognized that the dog obsessed boy genuinely loved his cousin and was quite a fighter. The fact he was nomianted Konoha's fighter (after Sasuke and Naruto) proved that much.

However, that didn't stop him from having some fun with him.

Now that they were within his sights again, Neji refused to allow the couple any 'romantic' time together, reminding Hinata about how traditional their family was: not only was there to be no sex before marriage, but her father Hiashi would have to test Kiba when they got back to Konoha, and Kiba would also have to prove himself against Neji.

"I'll never understand what you see in him, cous." Naruto whispered into Tenten's ear.

"And I'll never get over how quickly you got Sakura." She smiled before turning to her cousin's girlfriend. "He treating you well?"

"Never been better." Sakura answered with a smile as she caught him blushing at his cousin's comment.

"I found something, Oboro." Kaguri explained to his partner, who was busy cleaning his Gundam while half-listening to Aoi's advice.

"Well?" Oboro grunted.

"Apparently, Uzumaki's girlfriend is among the travelers. She holds the position of activating and maintaining his Gundam."

Aoi smiled evilly.

"Perfect. Bring her here."

Oboro's teammates smirked as they vanished.

Oboro himself contained his giddiness, although his shining picked up with great vigor.

'_Soon, lord Hanzo…'_ he thought. _'You will be avenged!'_

Sakura had gone out for a quick breather, she needed to get away from the sound of sparks flying and metal clanking.

She caught a beautiful view of the city and was awestruck that not only had her boyfriend's brother liberated it from a tyrant, but that the city had developed so quickly in the wake of Hanzo's defeat. The once dying nation was now a thriving metropolis, easily on par with Konoha.

Her boyfriend's brother….Sakura's mind wandered back to the day she first met Nagato Uzumaki-Namikaze, the legendary Rain of Pain….

_7 years ago…_

_One day after school, Sakura walked home with Naruto to help him with his homework._

"_I still don't see how mutli…multi… whatever it's called is going to be useful!" Naruto pouted as they stepped into the house. "I'm home! Sakura's helping me with math!"_

"_It's multiplication, Naruto." Sakura smiled. Naruto was cute when he struggled with a word. "It'll help with making lots of things faster. Besides, I think it's kind of cool!"_

"_Hey, little buddy!"_

_The two kids turned to see a beaming 16 year old boy with bright red hair covering his right eye. Naruto's already happy mood increased exponentially._

"_Big brother Nagato!"_

_Naruto rushed into Nagato's arms and gave him a big hug. As Nagato spun his little brother around, Naruto assaulted his brother with questions._

"_When'd you get back? What did you bring me? How's Konan? Can bring we play tag?"_

"_Naruto, we've got homework, remember?" Sakura reminded her friend before bowing at Nagato. "Hello, you must be Naruto's big brother. He talks about you all the time. I'm Sakura…."_

"_Haruno, right?" Nagato smiled. "Nary here talks about you all the time too. Pleasure to meet you."_

_They shook hands as Nagato placed Naruto down. _

"_Mom and dad are out and I've got a date with Konan in a few hours, but call me if you need me. Cookies and milk are on the table. Nice to meet my little bro's girlfriend."_

_Both kids blushed before Naruto screamed;_

"_Nagato! Sakura's just a friend who happens to be a girl! We're not like you and Konan!"_

"_Not yet, squirt." Nagato smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair, something Sakura knew Naruto detested. "I'm upstairs. Oh and by the way, try to be quiet; Naruko just went for her nap."_

_The cry of a newborn baby made the two brothers cringe. Before Sakura knew what was happening, a full out 'friendly' brawl between the two had broken out over who would go calm down their sister. Before the two stopped, the living room was a disaster zone and Sakura herself had calmed baby Naruko down._

The Nagato that Sakura knew had seemed like a model big brother; always smiling, going out of his way to help out and standing up for his family and friends. Looking back, Sakura could see that many of Naruto's qualities came from his big brother and why Naruto loved him so much.

So why were they now chasing Nagato, who was listed as an S-class criminal?

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered Sakura's mouth as she felt herself being pulled downwards. She struggled before blacking out, managing to toss something onto the ground.

Lee, who had noticed Sakura was no longer in the shop, went looking for her and finally found himself outside the shop, where he spied something.

"Sakura's headband? She'd never take this off." Ino said when he brought it to her. "Naruto got her this for a graduation present. It's like their engagement ring."

That was true enough. Ino swore she'd seen Sakura shower with it on sometimes.

"What did I get?" Naruto asked as he peaked his head through the door. "Hey isn't that…?"

Everyone cringed. They uneasily looked over at Naruto, whose eyes started glowing red.

"Why is Sakura's headband not on her head?"

"Nar, calm down…"Sasuke tried to calm his friend, who shoved him aside and continued on his march. Right now, Naruto had one goal in mind; finding however took his Sakura and making them pay…dearly.

Sakura awoke to find herself bound to a pole and tape plastered over her mouth.

"Awake?"

Sakura glared at her green-haired guard, although her inner side was giddy with excitement.

"_Oh man!"_ Inner Sakura laughed. _"You boys are dead meat when Naruto gets here!"_

Oboro then emerged from his room and cringed at the sight of Sakura's condition.

"What the heck?"

"She's a hostage." Aoi smiled. "A very lovely one at that. Can't have her running off, can we? When you defeat Uzumaki, we can sell her…."

Aoi was silenced by a kick to the crotch, delivered by a snickering Sakura. Oboro joined her in snickering before turning deadly serious.

"Aoi…" Oboro said as he finished his lunch. "Get lost."

"That's Aoi-sensei, to you!" Aoi reminded his presumed charge.

"I'm Ame's Gundam fighter." Oboro reminded him. "I was Hanzo's disciple for 15 years and I'm slated to take over after the Exams are done, win or lose. You're just a traitor to Konoha we took in during a desperate time. I never liked you and I would sleep fine knowing you were dead. Get out before I act on impulse."

Oboro pulled a needle containing poison.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Aoi grunted as he turned and walked away. He placed his hand on his sword

"I'll show you, brat." He hissed silently. "I'll show you all."

Oboro walked over to Sakura and removed her gag before he offered her some water, which she took.

"Sorry about that miss, but we need you for Uzumaki to fight at full power."

"I assure you," Sakura glared. "He will destroy you."

Oboro smiled evilly.

"That's what I'm hoping for…."

Meanwhile, Naruto stormed across Konoha on a mission to find Ame's fighter.

"Will you slow down?" Sasuke hollered from behind him, the others closely behind. "I know how much she means to you, but getting angry won't help us!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Lee shouted. "Your emotions make you strong, but only when your head is clear!"

"I can't be calm, Lee! If anything happens to Sakura…." Naruto started ranting, only to be slapped by Ino and sent hurtling to the ground. He forced himself up and almost glared at her before seeing the worry in her eyes.

"While I give you points of protectiveness, Sakura can handle herself." Ino reminded him. "She can take Hinata and your mom in a fight and come out unharmed, and she's the better medic of the team."

Naruto, despite his throbbing red cheek, smiled at Ino.

"Thanks, Ino."

"If you're looking for pinkie," a voice said from overhead. "I can show blondie where she is. The rest of you will have to die."

The gang looked upwards to see Aoi throwing his umbrella in the air. A rainstorm of needle descended on them.

"Leave it to me!" Choji roared as he put his back to the senbons, only for Neji and Hinata join him and catch all the senbons. Choji then jumped the wall of the building Aoi was standing on, sending him to the floor.

"Impressive." The green haired man smirked. "For brats."

"What a drag." Shikamaru whined. "Just like in your profile; Aoi the umbrella user."

"Aoi…You're Aoi Rekshuto?" Tenten asked. "So this is what you've been up to. I heard Dad mention something about you stealing the Thunder sword years ago."

"That's right." Aoi smiled as he unsheathed a sword made of pure energy. "I wield the sword of the second Hokage, making me invincible. And once you brats are out of the way, nothing will stop Oboro from winning the Gundam exam."

Naruto stepped forward, eager to rip this man apart before Sasuke pulled him back.

"Save your energy for the Gundam fight." Sasuke commanded. "I'll handle this disgrace to our village."

"Step aside, boy." Aoi smirked. "That katana is no match against the Thunder sword."

"Really?" Sasuke said as he unsheathed his blade. "Just so you know, Aoi…I was the personal student of Itachi Uchiha, co-head of Konoha ANBU black ops. He's actually my big brother…and he's never beaten me in a sword fight."

Aoi didn't budge and his smirk increased.

"He's either very strong, or very arrogant." Shino remarked. It was widely known that besides Nagato, Itachi was easily one of, if not the strongest person in their village, and had it not been for his pacifist ways, he would've been Konoha's first choice as Gundam fighter.

"I'm goanna go with the latter." Shikamaru noted. "Jonnin or not, he was nothing compared to Itachi and Nagato."

Aoi growled.

"A fighter does not need powers to win!" he yelled. "I'll prove it, starting with you, Uchiha!"

"Hypocritical much?" Sasuke smirked.

The two swordsmen charged forward, Aoi determined to win. He swung the sword down and slashed Sasuke, who vanished. He then felt blood leaving him as the sword split in two.

"What?"

"Seems Itachi's report was right." Sasuke said as he placed his katana back into its sheath. "In the report of your betrayal, he mentioned that Minato Namikaze struck the thunder sword and damaged it. You never noticed it. Oh, and by the way; a true swordsman doesn't rely on a sword's reputation, he practices and aims to increase his skills. That's why you lost."

Aoi struggled before he lost himself to unconsciousness.

"Naruto!"

Naruto glanced up to see Sakura tied to a pole, Oboro and his team smiling maliciously as they guarded her.

"Welcome Uzumaki. I must say, you have excellent taste in women. Such a beauty….:" He smiled, stroking Sakura's cheek until she stomped on his foot. "A little too feisty for me, though."

"Listen here buster!" Ino started, eager to rescue her best friend, only to find Naruto beat her to the threat.

"Return Sakura now and I'll let you off the hook!" Naruto roared, a red aura surrounding him. "Or else I'll kill you!"

"Let me think…." Oboro said, putting on a false thinking cap. He then whistled.

"Slither, Ibus Gundam!"

From the lake came a giant salamander like Gundam. In a way of showing off, it blew fire in the image of Hanzo.

"Impressed?"

The gang turned to see Aoi, smirking despite his heavy blood loss.

"Oboro is invincible in Ibus." Aoi smiled confidently. "Give up and we may let pinkie…."

He then fell to his feet, darts all over. All turned to see Oboro had used Aoi's umbrella against him.

"Back off, Aoi." Oboro said.

"But we can win!" Aoi reminded his student as he struggled against his wound. "As long as we hold the girl…."

"This does not involve you, traitor!" Oboro hissed as his sprayed Aoi with a purple smoke. Within moments, the man fell dead.

"Now that's taken of," he stated as he glared at Naruto. "Activate your Gundam and prepare for battle, if you want your friends to leave Ame."

"Look," Naruto hissed. "I know I'm not the most popular guy here, considering who my brother is, but I understand…"

"You understand nothing!" Oboro shouted. "Ame has always been at war, until Hanzo appeared. He brought order to chaos and sacrificed his dreams to achieve prosperity. I dreamed of serving as his right hand. With Hanzo's defeat at the hands of your brother, Ame fell into ruin! The order Hanzo brought gave way to…this!"

Obero pointed to the metropolis that was Ame.

"People need a strong leader to protect them." Oboro explained. "Without such, they change and become independent. Change is never good! Hanzo was that strong leader!"

"I still don't see what this has to do with Sakura!" Naruto growled.

"If I can't have the real problem, you'll do fine!" Oboro answered as he jumped into his Gundam. "And I want a true battle! If the one you love is at risk, you'll fight at full power, just like your brother did!"

Naruto glared and ran forward.

"In that case…" He growled, "Rise, Kyuubi Gundam!"

Kyuubi burst from the ground underneath Naruto, who jumped into the cockpit and continued running.

"Watch her." Oboro ordered his teammates. "Just. Watch her."

The sickly looking proctor's face appeared once again and he hollered:

"The Gundam fight…Begins! Naruto Uzu…."

"SKIP THE INTRO!" Naruto and Oboro roared. "WE'RE IN A HURRY!"

"…fine, then. BEGIN!"

The two Gundams charged forward, their tails and hands grappling. Oboro smirked before announcing:

"Poison Mist!"

From slug's mouth came the same purple smoke that had killed Aoi, only in a much more massive dose. Instinctively, Naruto tried to hold his breath, but the smoke soon entered his cockpit.

Harsh coughs then came from Naruto's mouth and his hands where soon covered in blood. Naruto saw his skin turning purple. He pressed a button on the controls and out popped a small vial of…

"Nothing!" Naruto screamed, ignoring the blood coming from his mouth. He then lost consciousness and Kyuubi fell to the ground.

"Nothing? Where's the antidote?" Sasuke hissed.

"I didn't think we'd fight Oboro this soon…" Ino explained sheepishly, "…so, we don't have it yet."

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN ON THIS TEAM?" Sasuke snapped, worried for his best friend's life. "You're the third best medic in Konoha, surely you've made something!"

"That was easier than I thought." Oboro smirked. "Oh and by the way…that poison is brand new, I made it this mourning."

Kyuubi's tails suddenly started thrashing, expect two, which clanked together. The whole Gundam started glowing red, especially its eyes. It then rose on its own.

"What?" Oboro asked. All shuddered at rising Gundam, now glowing blood red.

Kyuubi's mouthpiece then opened, revealing very sharp teeth. The Gundam then roared, sending shockwaves throughout Ame before slugging Ibus across the face and grabbing its tail.

Oboro screamed as Ibus was sent flying. He quickly activated the rockets in its feet and hovered between buildings.

Kyuubi was undeterred and started using the skyscrapers as a source of jumping power as it trailed its prey.

"Uh oh…."Tenten gasped. "Not level 3! Not this soon!"

"Kiba…" Shino muttered quietly. "I believe your duty calls."

"About time!" Kiba smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Rise, Werewolf Gundam!"

From the skies emerged a Gundam with a wolf like head and a busy tail. Just then, a small white dog appeared from behind Hinata.

"Right here, buddy!" Kiba hollered to his loyal dog. "Let's show everyone why we're on Naruto's team, Akamaru!"

They then jumped into the cockpit and sent the Gundam onto all fours before it burst into a run, ricocheting off the buildings in pursuit of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi marched forward, oblivious to any in its path, when another Gundam jumped in its way. The new arrival spun at inhuman speeds, picking up velocity and transforming into a tornado.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Kyuubi skidded a few miles back before glaring at this intruder. It roared before bringing its claws out, only to find its neck bitten and power weaken.

Kiba's Werewolf Gundam was a special case. It was built specifically to counterpoint the Kyuubi Gundam's 'autopilot' and force Naruto back into control. With his already beast-like tendencies, Kiba made the perfect pilot to a beastly Gundam. It was actually made almost completely of drills capable of drilling through the strongest metal and minerals.

Akamaru then jumped out of Werewolf's cockpit and forced himself into Kyuubi's, were he found Naruto unconscious. After barking loudly did nothing to awaken the blonde pilot, Akamaru bit his master's friend on the butt.

That woke Naruto. Instantly, the red aura that surrounded Kyuubi vanished and manual pilot returned.

Akamaru was quick to return to his master before Naruto regained enough sense to realize what happened.

"You call yourself a fighter?" Kiba hissed at his slowly recovering friend. "A real man wouldn't black out until he knew his foe was defeated and his mate was safe! Just a tip, baka."

The Werewolf Gundam then jumped backwards. Before vanishing completely, it sent a final message:

"Knock him dead, buddy. We believe in you."

Smiling at Kiba's 'tough love', Naruto then turned to Oboro and stiffened his body, preparing for the final exchange.

"So it's true…" Oboro realized. "You're a real…."

"Let's finish this." Naruto interrupted as he spat out blood. "My friends are in a hurry. Orange flash clones!"

Kyuubi then vanished from Ibus' sight, then reappearing all over the place, landing blows everywhere.

"Orange flash style: Naruto Uzumaki barrage!"

Ibus was sent skyward, but Oboro quickly regained enough power to fire another attack.

"Salamander flames!"

Kyuubi's arm was brunt by searing flames that erupted from Ibus' mouth.

"Use the armguards, baka!" Tenten screamed. "They're there for a reason!"

Kyuubi then activated its tails, quickly grabbing Ibus and sending flying towards it. Oboro was thrashed all over his cockpit, becoming dizzy. Soon, the salamander was right in front of Kyuubi.

"How can you be this strong?" Oboro weakly muttered.

"You may control poison…" Naruto announced. "But I control chakra itself!"

As Naruto's right hand started glowing blue, the armguards on Kyuubi's left arm covered its fist. Blue energy swirled around the fingers and the hand's temperature increased to molten.

"Here I go! This hand of mine is burning blue!" Naruto roared. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory and show my will of fire! ERUPTING RASEN-FINGERS!"

The blue fist hit Ibus's head at point blank range, causing an explosion and knocking Oboro out.

Ibus was sent crashing to the ground. Before it landed, Oboro remembered something he'd forgotten…

_Eve of the conclusion of the first Gundam Exam_

_Hanzo had brought Oboro to his palace for a personal talk. The next mourning, by his own challenge, Hanzo would duel with Nagato Uzumaki-Namikaze, the newly re-named Rain of Pain, in mortal combat._

"_Tell me Oboro…" Hanzo asked his pupil. "What do you believe is the most important duty of a leader?"_

"_Protecting the weaker ones?" Oboro guessed, unsure what his master was aiming at. "Being a strong figurehead for others to look up to? Crushing all threats to your power?"_

"_Close, but no." Hanzo smiled. "Peace. When I was your age, I wanted to secure peace with all the nations. That's why I want to win the Gundam Exam, so that I can do just that. It's also why I carry an antidote to my poisons with me: If my opponent is strong enough in both power and determination, I will place my faith in them."_

"_But you will win, right?" Oboro asked._

"_Maybe, maybe not." Hanzo then bent down to his student. "Place your faith in those you deem strong in both body and mind. If you learn nothing else than me, remember that."_

"Lord Hanzo…." Oboro smiled weakly as he blacked out and pulled out a vial from his pocket. "I'm placing my faith in Uzumaki's brother."

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village!" the announcer shouted.

Unlike in Oto, Naruto landed immediately and jumped out of his Gundam.

Oboro's teammates shuddered at their leaders defeat and attempted to make a hasty get away with their hostage. They then saw Sakura was no longer tied to the pole.

"Hello boys…!" Sakura smirked at her two kidnappers as she readied her fist. "…and goodbye!"

Sakura's fist hit the ground, creating a minor earthquake that sent Oboro's teammates plummeting to the street below. Sakura then jumped to the street and rushed to her poisoned boyfriend.

"Out of my way! I'll make an antidote!" Ino shouted.

"No! Stay away!" Naruto screamed, suddenly energized enough to jump behind Kiba and Sasuke. "The last time I trusted you with medicine, you made me swallow fermented beetle larva and turned me into a lizard man!"

"Daddy says fermented beetle larva is good protein!" Ino shouted. "And you shed the scales...eventually…."

"It took me 3 months to get rid of them!" Naruto yelled as Sakura rushed over and grabbed him before he fell on his back.

"You're okay…." He smiled.

"Baka…" Sakura teared. "You really are a baka, you know that?"

A vial then rolled over the crew. The group saw the barely conscious Oboro, arm outstretched with a weak smile on his face.

"I always carry an antidote." He explained. "Just don't lose to anyone else, Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to fight you again. Like Lord Hanzo did to your brother, I am placing my faith in you…."

Oboro then slipped into unconsciousness, a content smile on his face.

The smile was returned by Naruto.

"I promise, Oboro." Naruto smiled as his girlfriend injected the antidote into him. He already felt better.

He felt even better when she kissed him deeply.

Meanwhile, Oboro's teammates stirred from their fall.

"You are disgraces."

A beautiful woman with blue hair and wings made of paper descended onto them, a blank look on her face and a spear in her hand. They recognized her immediately and started to fear for their lives.

"Messenger Lady Angel!"

Two hands then grabbed their heads and started squeezing. They were quick enough to catch the unforgettable red hair of the man who defeated Oboro's hero.

"W-what're you doing here?" Kaguri managed before the pain in his head became unbearable. He saw his partner's neck had been cruelly snapped. "D-don't kill me! Fight Oboro!"

"You attacked my brother's girlfriend." Nagato muttered. "That is unforgivable. You're unfortunate Aoi is dead. Like Oboro said 'I can't have the real problem, you'll do just fine.'"

The two 'disgraces' fell dead. Nagato returned to his wheelchair and beckoned his company down, stealing a kiss from her.

"Let's get going, Nagato." The angel told him. Nagato smiled at his brother and his friends.

"Soon enough, Naruto…" He smiled. "Soon."

"Well, it was a nice vacation," Sasuke said a few days later, "But time to head back home."

"Hey, did you remember to return the key to Mr. Domon?" Ino asked.

"Doh!"

"Payback, your name is Ino!" Ino beamed as Sasuke raced back to Kasshu Mechanics, lest he suffer Domon's legendary anger.

The others joined in her laughter.

**Next Time**: The crew returns to Konoha, where questions begin to be answered as a familiar face and new fighter roll into town.

Enter…The Toad Hermit and Gaara of the Sand!


	3. Back in Konoha

Jinchuriki Gundam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naurto or G-Gundam

Sorry for the delay, Loyalty to My Mother will be updated soon

_**Last time:** While in Ame to pick up Team Gai, Kyuubi's mechanics, Sakura was kidnapped by Oboro, the vengeful student of Hanzo the Salamander. Kyuubi went berserk after Naruto was poisoned trying to save his girlfriend, forcing Kiba to use his Werewolf Gundam for the first time. After being defeated, Oboro remembered his master's words and placed his faith in Naruto. Now the Konoha 11 are back home and waiting for the contestants from other countries to arrive._

**Chapter 3: Enter The Toad Sage and Gaara of the Sand!**

_Konoha_

_12:00pm _

With a population of 5 million, the hidden leaf village was widely regarded as the best of the 5 element villages to live in, followed by Water and Sand. The village was currently led by Lady Hokage Tsundae Senju, 5th generation of her family to do so.

Attractions include: Hokage Monument, Ichiraku's ramen bar and the Namikaze-Mansion, which Naruto and Tenten were currently standing in front of, having parted ways with their team to check on family.

"It's good to be back in home, sweet home." He smiled before turning to his cousin.

"I hear you." Tenten smiled. "I hope mom and dad are okay. You know how Naruko can get…."

"Big brother!"

Naruto turned to see a 7 year old girl with blonde pigtails and whisker birthmarks running toward him, her arms outstretched and an infectious smile, which he quickly returned as he opened his arms. This was his loving, utterly adorable little sister….

"Naruko!"

His sister ran right past him, unzipping his backpack and throwing everything out.

"What did you bring me?"

So much for loving. More like greedy little brat….

Naruto pouted and reached behind his back. Tenten giggled at her cousins.

"The Tuxedo Mask plushy you wanted so badly?" Naruto groaned as he pulled a toy from behind his back.

Naruko grabbed the plushy and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you, Nary!" she smiled. "Now I can play all the romantic parts of Sailor Moon!"

"Naruko, greet your brother properly."

A beautiful woman appeared on the scene, a warm smile on her face. This was Rain Kasshu, Naruto's aunt and Tenten's mother. Mother and daughter embraced as the siblings caught up.

"Thanks for watching her, auntie Rain." Naruto smiled, taking Naruko into his arms on placing her onto his shoulder.

"Not a problem, Naruto." Rain smiled. "Naruko's a little angel."

"To you anyways" Naruto and another voice grumbled. Naruto glanced and spied his uncle standing on the doorstep.

"Uncle Domon!" Naruto smiled, placing Naruko onto the ground.

The two jumped forward and began what anyone else would consider an odd greeting.

"Here they go again…" Rain sighed.

"Can't believe I wanted to do this…" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"Just watch." Tenten said, pointing to her father and cousin.

"The School of the Undefeated of the East!" Domon growled as he circled his nephew.

"The winds of Kings!"

"Zenshin!" Domon unleashed a blur of punches that moved so fast it appeared he had 12 arms.

"Keiretsu!" Naruto blocked every single hit, his arms blurring with his uncle's.

"Tempa Kyouran!"

They then punched, flames suddenly appearing beside them.

"LOOK!" The shouted. "THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"

"Auntie Rain?" Naruko asked, sweat dropping. "Why are boys crazy?"

"This is nothing." Tenten smirked. "You should see them when they try to get girlfriends. Take your brother for example. Ever hear of the Valentine Velociraptor?"

"Yeah?"

"That was him."

While Naruko listened to stories of her brother, nephew and uncle caught up.

"Thanks again for looking after Naruko, uncle." Naruto said. "I know she can be a real handful…"

"Don't worry. Besides, I'm sure your mom's giving ROOT hell that makes Naruko look like an angel…." Domon smirked, his nephew following in suit.

"True that."

_ROOT base Underground Level_

_1:30pm_

Esibu wiped the steaming hot broth and noodles off his face.

"One of these days…" he growled, only to be cut short by a spoon hitting him in the back of the head.

"AND NEXT TIME, COOK MY RAMEN PROPERLY, MORON!" Kushina Uzumaki roared as she threw the bowl at Esibu. "I MAY BE A PRISONER OF YOUR BOSS' BULL-CRAP, BUT I SET THE STANDARDS THAT GOT YOU YOUR JOB! A DECENT MEAL A'INT A LOT TO ASK FOR, YA KNOW?"

Throughout ROOT, all agents begged to whichever being was up there that they wouldn't have to put up with her for very long.

"What the hell was Danzo thinking?" Sai, a young intern, asked himself as he tried to finish a sketch for one of ROOT's projects.

At that moment, Danzo came in to see if he could get any information out of Kushina. This time, he brought his mind reading aide Fu to help him by illustrating whatever Kushina was thinking.

"W-what is this?" Danzo asked, terrified of the image Fu showed him when he finished analyzing Kushina's will:

Danzo was in Kushina's lap, wailing like a child as she spanked him with an iron glove covered in spikes, an evil smile on her face.

"Your destiny, Cyclops-mummy!" Kushina grinned evilly.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Danzo cringed.

"Get dressed, sis." Naruto smiled. "You're coming with me and Sakura on our date tonight."

"Yippee!" Naruko laughed as she ran off to get ready.

"Thanks again." Naruto called to his uncle and aunt as they left with Tenten for their hotel. "See you on Monday, cous!"

Naruto then bounded up to his room to deposit his backpack and find some appropriate attire for this special night.

"Hey boss!"

Naruto turned to see a familiar trio of faces; his self-proclaimed 'student' Konohamaru Sarutobi and his pet toads Gamkichi and Gamatatsu.

"Hey Konohamaru, how's it going?"

"Boring." The boy groaned. "Without you on, nothing cool happens."

"You took care of Naruko, right?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face. Konohamaru grinned proudly before Naruto suddenly pulled him in and whispered:

"Listen up. Best friend or not…you try anything with my baby sister, you will answer to me, got it, punk?"

Konohamaru nodded weakly as Naruto let out a toothy grin.

"Good boy. Now go home before your grandpa calls and starts accusing me of corrupting you."

After feeding the two toads, Naruto went to his closet and searched for what he considered his lucky date wear.

_Haruno Mansion_

_6:30_

"Big sister Sakura!"

The pink haired girl saw her boyfriend's little sister and embraced her in a warm hug before taking a good look at her boyfriend himself.

"A regular tux?" She mused. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, no where special." Naruto smiled. "It's the event that's special. Are you ready, cherry blossom?"

"Mom! Daddy!" Sakura hollered. "I'm heading out! I'll be back on Wednesday!"

Kozumi and Mebuki Haruno then came out and smiled at her daughter's company.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Naruto and Naruko smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Take care!"

"Always have, always will!"

Ichiraku's Ramen House may not have been the fanciest eatery, but it was an Uzumaki favorite. In fact, many people theorized that the Uzumaki family paid for the whole restaurant, they ate at it so often….

Tonight however, it was rented out for their number one customer, his sister and girlfriend of four years.

"Delicious!" Naruko smiled as she finished her 3rd bowl.

"The food of the gods!" Naruto beamed as he started his fifth bowl's broth. His girlfriend smiled at the siblings' love of the food.

Sakura leaned on Naruto's arm, enjoying the warmth.

"So, whats so special about tonight?" Ayame, the co-cook smiled knowingly, her father along with her.

"Yeah big brother, what?" Naruko glanced as she wiped her mouth.

Naruto smiled as he got off his seat and felt around his suit for something.

Sakura's eyes starting brimming with tears as her boyfriend got on his knees and pulled out a small box.

"Sakura…." Naruto started. "Ever since I was six, you've been the only girl I've liked. You've been my best friend, my tutor, a shoulder to cry on when life gets to be too much. A few years ago, we became a couple…the best thing that ever happened to me. My uncle and dad were hesitant and it nearly cost them…I don't want to be like that. I understand if you want to wait, but…Sakura Haruno, when all this is over, will you spend your life with me, as my…my…"

The young man struggled with the last word. Whoever said purposing to the love of your life was easy had obviously not been as deeply in love as he was.

"….wife?"

The box popped open, revealing a jade and diamond ring shaped into a cherry blossom.

Naruko eyed the pretty ring in child-awe. She hoped Konohamaru would get her that nice a ring when they got married.

"Yes!" Sakura answered. "Yes, you baka!"

The two then embraced, causing the two owners to smile and Naruko to start dancing in joy, finally having her big sister. Time seemed to slow as the newly engaged couple kissed, wanting this happy moment to last forever.

_Unknown Location_

_Same time_

In his room, Nagato cried tears of joy as he watched the proposal via surveillance.

"If he makes it out of this alive, please keep him happy, Sakura." He smiled. "And for the love of god, don't let him name any kid after me."

Konan, who had been watching over his shoulder, smiled.

"Why couldn't you have purposed to me like that?" she pouted. "And since when do we have surveillance cameras in your favorite restaurant?"

"KONAN-CHAN!" Nagato screamed in embarrassment, something he'd never let down when he learnt his subordinates had overheard.

"How beautiful."

Naruto and Sakura looked over their shoulders to see the village elders watching the scene. Old lady Koharu was smiling fondly while Homura and Danzo had straight faces.

"Hello, boy." Danzo said.

Naruto glared at the elders and motioned for Sakura to let him handle this.

"What do you want?" He snapped. The less he saw of these three, the better.

"To offer our thanks for doing so well." Homura answered. "You're represnting Konoha well."

"I could care less about Konoha's reputation." Naruto hissed. "Is my mother okay?"

"A better question would be are the people handling her okay." Danzo growled. "That woman has sent 10 ROOT to the hospital. All while complaining how weak we are. Excuse me for not being born with chakra."

"Go away, old guys!" Naruko hissed as she punched at Danzo's leg. "That's our mommy your talking about."

"Naruko!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled his little sister away.

"Is there a problem here?"

All turned to see a boy with blood red hair, a gourd on his back and the symbol of love on his forehead.

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

The two young men slowly grinned and raced to each other.

Sakura remembered Gaara; he'd been an anti-social kid who looked for fights and visited with his family during a hokage meeting. He and Naruto had picked a fight with each other:

Said fight leveled a small bit of downtown and left both boys exhausted and grinning like idiots. In typical boy behavior, they became best friends after that.

The two friends embraced and shed what they would later swear were 'manly' tears.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto asked, happy to see his friend, ignoring the elders as they said goodbye.

"I'm having dinner with Matsuri." Gaara explained, pointing to a shy brunette sitting next to him at the neighboring café. Matsuri shyly waved.

"I'm also piloting the Shukaku Gundam for Suna in the Gundam exams."

"I guess we're rivals for now." Naruto smiled, motioning for a handshake.

"Only for now…my ultimate defense has been waiting your family burning and spirals." Gaara grinned. The two boys then hugged before returning to their company.

"He's scary…" Naruko whispered to sister.

"He's actually really nice." Matsuri voiced. "A little awkward…but really nice."

The trio finished their meal and headed off to the Uzumaki home, wishing the Ichirakus a good night.

Androids with strange gate embelms suddenly ambushed them.

"I hate fighting in these clothes." Sakura groaned.

"Naruko, cover your eyes."

The newly engaged couple easily took care of their attackers before another bacth appeared.

"Rise Kyuubi…"

"Wait!"

A burst of smoke appeared before a hooded figure appeared.

"Keep Gundam activity to a minimum and keep moving, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The figure whispered.

"How the heck do you know my name?"

"Hold that thought."

The figure then sliced through a robot with his hair

"Cool!" Naruko beamed.

"I've seen that move…" Naruto said aloud.

The mysterious man then stood in a praying stance before his eyes changed and a sphere of energy appeared in his right hand. He slammed the sphere into another robot before kicking the remaining two too far away for a normal human.

"Perverted hermit…." Naruto gasped. "Jiraiya."

"Pervy grandpa?" Naruko asked.

"Jiraiya?" Sakura asked, "Your godfather? The sage martial artist and one of the Sannin?"

"Sannin?" Kiba suddenly yelled. "Legendary uncle, badass parents, hero brother and sage god father? IS THERE ANYONE IN YOUR FAMILY WHO ISN'T BADASS?"

"When'd you get here, Mr. Dog?" Naruko asked as the rest of team Konoha appeared.

"The name's Kiba!"

**Next time:** The other contestants enter Konoha and two secret organizations are revealed as Naruto finally meets his match….

Jinchuriki, Akatsuki and the Ridoku Alliance: Enter Dosu, Han and Kisame Hoshigaki!


	4. Akatsuki and the Ridoku Alliance

Jinchurki Gundam

If I own Naruto and G-Gundam, would I be writing this? Read and Review!

I apologize for the massive delay; dealing with divorcing parents, a death in the family and college. This chapter was the hardest to write, just because I had no idea how to word it. Hope it's worth the wait, the next certainly will be.

If anybody wants to become co-writer, please send me a message.

_**Last time: **__Now back home in Konoha, the team separated for a few days' break. Naruto purposed to Sakura before the elders butted in and he ran into an old friend; Gaara of the Sand. The evening ended with an android gang attacking the newly engaged couple before yet another face from Naruto's past appeared: His godfather and master, Jiraiya the Toad Sage._

**Chapter 4: **_**Jinchuriki, Akatsuki and the Ridoku Alliance: Enter Dosu, Han and Kisame!**_

_Namikaze mansion_

_1:30 am_

The Konoha 11 waited for their fighter to come down into the living room.

"Sorry, it took a little while to put Naruko to bed." Naruto explained as he sat down next to Sakura, who had been showing off her ring, and in front of his master.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata had hugged her when she broke the news when the group (who had been summoned by Sasuke and brought up to speed on the android scuffle) met back at the Namikaze mansion. Ino had then ordered Shikamaru to get her an even greater ring that matched her name, only to smack him when he joked he'd need a mountain sized jewel for her.

"Understandable, all the excitement she's been through." Jiraiya smiled as he hugged his student. "Look at you. All grown up and out of the Academy, in the Gundam Exams… and still as adorable as the day you were born."

Naruto pouted in embarrassment.

"I'm not adorable; I'm supposed to be dashing or handsome."

Sakura broke away from her friends and hung onto her fiancé's arm.

"Naruto, you are as cute as you are blonde." She smiled. "No doubt about that."

Naruto hung his head in embarrassment as his friends started laughing at him.

"I'm just glad mom and Uncle Domon aren't here…" He sighed.

"Speaking of your uncle, that reminds me of the first thing I wanted to cover….Have you ever heard if the Ridoku Alliance?" Jiraiya asked.

"The what alliance?"

"Ridoku Alliance." Jiraiya repeated himself. "Back when we were first creating the Gundam Exams, your father and the Raikage commissioned me and other aces to create a team of pilots who would prevent problems arising from the exams. One from each nation, each specializing in one of the seven elements. Sort of like the Shuffle Alliance Domon was a part of, only more…ninja-like."

"Ridoku?" Sasuke asked. "As in the Ridoku Sannin? Not a very original name."

"It was either that, Nature or Kage Alliance." Jiraiya explained.

"Why tell me?" Naruto asked, noticing the others rolling their eyes at him. "Wait a second…you don't mean…"

"You're already on the roster." Jiraiya noted. "I'm not certain what your element is yet; just like your mother and brother you're a late bloomer in that regard…. However, the power you possess alone makes to a member. And no, I'm not doing this just because you're my godson or who your brother was."

"Wait a second, Pervy Sage…" Naruto started.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU'RE 19, FOR CRYING AT LOUD!" Jiraiya roared

"I CAN THINK OF WORSE THINGS TO CALL YOU!" Naruto roared back until he heard a whimper.

"Oh great, you woke up Naruko." Shikamaru moaned. "Now, we'll never get some peace and quiet."

"I'll take care of it." Ino said as she walked up the stairs to comfort the 7-year-old.

"Now, as I was shouting…." Naruto sighed, only to see his master was standing in front of the window and admiring the nighttime view of their home.

"The place never changes." Jiraiya smiled half-heartedly. "Must be the reason you wanted to leave, little hyper boy you were. See the world like I always did. Ironic, I'm responsible for the two biggest influences in your life…."

"Lord Jiraiya we're tired…could you please just tell us what's the big deal?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah, I mean…" Naruto followed. "If this was so important…"

"The real reason I came back was to see your face one last time, before I head on out on this final mission of mine; to end the exam quietly and without incident. It's my job not only as a Sannin, but as your godfather and Nagato's teacher. The day you were born, your brother and I made a vow that your generation would be the one to know peace."

The confession was enough to shock the members of Team Konoha

"Jiraiya…"

"There it is." Jiraiya smiled as he ruffled his godson's hair. "That look. You may have grown up some kiddo, but that look hasn't changed since you were a boy."

He glanced over to a picture on the wall that showed a 5 year old Naruto standing next to Nagato, Konan and a boy with orange spiky hair, all of whom were 10 or so. They were climbing over a weakly smiling Jiraiya while Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki stood back and smiled at the scence.

"Nagato, Konan, Yahiko…I remember all your faces. Really makes this old man proud he's lived in this long."

The great Toad Sage then took Naruto into a hug.

"Just do what you think is best and know that no matter what… I'll always be proud to call you my student."

His grin then turned into something else.

"So…marrying your dream girl…"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish…"

"Didn't have to." The entirety of the teens said, glaring at the fighter's godfather.

They'd known how Jiraiya made his fortune once he retired from the core the moment they entered puberty and were finally able to read those books their parents had told them to never read.

It was the one time in teen-hood they all agreed on as when their parents had been right to say no.

"Listen kids, the Nara is right: It's getting late, you've had long couple of days, and tomorrow's going to be even longer." Jiraiya sighed. "Go to bed, I've got some things to do; investigating how some androids slipped past our gates."

"You guys can crash here." Naruto yawned as he started walking to his room. The others took him up on his offer.

"Now don't go making babies yet!" Jiraiya hollered. "At least not without telling me!"

"GOOD NIGHT, PERVY SAGE!" The teens all roared as they slammed doors.

After he was certain the teens had gone to bed, Jiraiya pulled out a radio

"He's in."

_Ame_

_The same time, exact location unknown_

"Good, I guess." Sighed a man who bore a startling resemblance to Naruto without his whisker marks. "How's he doing?"

"Already beaten two mid-level opponents without much trouble…Not unlike a certain pair of blood brothers in the last exams. "

"Ha, ha…I forgot to laugh, sensei."

"It was a compliment! Oh, and before I forget to mention….you're going to have a surrogate sister-in-law, Yahiko."

"That cutie in pink?" A whistle. "He's definitely Nagato's brother, the both of them like odd hair colors."

"Yahiko?" A female voice called. "We're about to leave."

"Give me a second." Yahiko hollered. "Gotta go sensei, we'll meet after the second round."

Before Jiraiya could say anything, Yahiko was gone.

_Konoha Shoreline_

_The next day, 3pm_

Several ships neared the harbour, each carrying a Gundam fighting team from not only the Elemental Nations, but the Animal Nations and the Unknown Continent.

But there was one ship that stood out from the others: The flag's symbol was a blacked sky with red clouds, which matched the outfits of the nine that called the ship their base.

"Shall I make our diversion?" The tallest one asked his master.

"Eliminate the weakest ones, kill no one." The young man on the throne ordered, unleashing a wave of pressure to emphasize his point.

"Understood, Leader."

"I don't see the point of this, we should just up and kill them all." One member sighed. "I mean, come on, we're S-class fighters, these punks are nothing."

"While I hate waiting and would normally (and I hate to admit this) agree with you, that would ruin the plan." Another member said.

"Hidan…" Yahiko growled before he smirked. "You want another beating from Leader?"

"He got lucky!" Hidan roared. "I just need one drop of blood…"

"Hell will freeze over before you make Lord Nagato bleed." The previous member hissed as Konan appeared from the back and sat on her lover's lap.

"And show respect, Hidan." A mask-wearing giant of an old man grumbled. "He may be younger than most of us, but he's 10 times stronger and pays better than anybody else."

"It's always money for you, isn't Kakazu?" The youngest member, a blonde man with a blonde hair covering his right eye, asked.

"I didn't quit my job as a bounty hunter because I liked Gundams." Kakazu smirked. "And at least I do real men's work."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" The young one hollered. "I'll have you know I had plenty of offers to sell my art!"

"Then why didn't you, senpai?" a spiral-mask wearer asked in a goofy voice. "Not enough dough, or were they rip offs?

The air went silent and everyone backed away.

"Tobi…..YOU'RE DEAD!"

Tobi screamed as he ran throughout the boat.

"Any nostalgia?" Yahiko asked Nagato.

"Regret." The leader answered. "Now get to your posts. We move in as soon as Kisame makes himself known."

XXXXXX

_Konoha docks, the same time_

As per tradition, the village leader and village representative were there to welcome the newcomers.

"Breathe, Naruto, breathe!" Tsunade

"Why couldn't they have flown?" The fighter shook as he gazed at the sea. "Or tree-jumped? Or tunneled? They must know my weakness and want to prove/exploit it! Somebody boost the ANBU security! Ration the drinks to three a day!"

"Nar calm down.." Sasuke said.

"Patten down the hatches! Check the water supply every minute!"

Throughout his maddened rants, Naruto failed to notice his fiancé sigh, pick up a conveniently placed nearby mattress and slam it onto his head, covering him with feathers.

"Domo arigato, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a calm, almost British/gentlemanly voice. "I truly needed that."

He then took a deep breath and took another look…and promptly screamed and leapt into a nearby tree, clutching a branch for dear life.

"Get down here!" Tsunade demanded.

"NO!"

"Now!

"NO!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you get down right now!"

"KISS MY ASS GRANDMA!"

The agitated woman then punched the tree down, sending the young man crashing to the floor as he held onto the branch for dear life.

"What is the matter with him?" Old man Homura smriked. "Boy can fight giant robots and Chunnin-level fighters but cringes at water? Pathetic."

"You are aware that as Konoha's Gundam fighter he could kill you for that and nobody would care." Koharu reminded her former teammate. "Especially since you disowned Kizashi and refused to acknowledge our granddaughter, his fiancé I may add."

The older man promptly shut up.

Choji came by and offered Naruto some soup.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Little." The blonde answered as he sipped the broth. "Glad no one else saw that."

"Poor baby…." Sakura cooed. "It's okay, the big, bad water can't hurt you."

"Oh right. We forgot." Shikamaru noted, seeing his friend's state. "You hate larger than sink bodies of water ever since…the incident."

"What incident?" Neji asked.

"Apparently," Ino explained. "When Naruto was like, three or four, he got this really sadistic babysitter who hated him for being the…"

"A TUT TUT TUT!" Sakura and Sasuke both growled as the blonde found her mouth covered by her best friend's hand along with a glare that said 'talk and you die.' Sasuke likewise shot Sakura a look that said 'we'll talk later.'

"He was almost drowned in the bath-tub." Tenten finished before anyone could wonder about the unique situation. "It took him a month just to be able to drink water without screaming in fear."

"And the rest of my life to wish humans were made of 70% anything else but." Naruto added as he finished the soup.

As the first boat reached port no one noticed a shadow in the water….

At the same time, Konoha Academy students were on a field trip, overseeing the representatives. Naruko, Konohamaru and their friends paid more attention to the various ships than the lecture their teacher Esibu was going on about.

"Land of Bears, Land of Snow, Land of Rock, Land of Lightning." Udon droned on as he pointed

"The unknown contient." Moegi smiled as she pointed to one ship commanded by knights.

"And look, the Nadeshiko village!" Naruko smiled.

"Okay, so far that's…" Konohamaru. "Four of me and Udon…6 for the girls. Isn't there a rule that we have to know more than what the symbol is?"

"Nope." Udon said.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling and bubbles came from underneath one of the ships. The Land of Swamps ship was suddenly pulled under and destroyed, followed quickly by the Land of Vegetables. An enormous wave then swallowed up several more ships, reducing the numbers significantly.

Riding the tidal wave like a surfer appeared a Shark-like Gundam; a large dorsal fin on its back and sword blades for elbows.

"I challenge any strong fighter." The pilot smiled evilly.

"I belive I said STRONG fighters." The pilot reminded those involved.

Tsunade quickly took control of the situation.

"Issue evacuation orders! All water style users prepare for battle."

"No need, princess." The pilot said. "I already took care of them."

Chaos finally took over the area as people started running for the hills.

"Wait…where's Naruto?" Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, asked.

"RISE KYUUBI-GUNDAM!"

"Well, I do believe that answers that question." Shino sighed.

The Orange Gundam tore through the streets of Konoha as it raced to its operator's voice and the battle ahead.

"Who are you?" Naruto snarled as his Gundam hovered over the water, making a note to have Tenten install the water-walking gear as soon as this was done. "You must have some guts to try a stunt like this."

Despite his talk, Naruto was shaking in his sandals and praying he could solve this without fighting. Naruko and her class were nearby, he had to divert attention.

"My name and who I represent is of no concern now." The pilot answered. "Just know that you have never faced an opponent like me before. That is not a boast."

"We don't have to fight." Naruto said, some pleading in his voice with he noticed he only had enough fuel to stay airborne a few minutes more. "Just go back to your boat or surrender to the authorities. You're harming the fisherman, locals and other combatants."

"Ever think that was the point?" The pilot smiled evilly. "The Gundam exam is about the strongest; people pay good money to watch it, I'm just boosting ratings."

_3 minutes until flight mode shuts down._

"…There's no other way around this, is there?"

"No there is not…Naruto."

The Gundam then pulled out a massive blade covered in teeth and swung it around as if to practice. It then eyed the nearby dock and slashed it apart, only to see its foe get everyone to safety.

"Hey wait a sec…" Naruto realized. "What happened back there? I was full of chakra, now…."

"You chakra is pretty tasty." The fighter smiled. "The special ability of my Shark-skin Gundam and sword, not only does it cut you to ribbons, it feeds me the chakra of others."

"Orange Flash clones!" Naruto declared, determined to end this quickly and stay in mid-air.

The Shark sliced through all of them before slashing the real one, damaging it's chest piece and then grabbing by the neck.

Naruto felt incredible pressure on his neck; this guy was crazy strong, it was like he was actually relaxing so that he didn't crush his bones.

"Think I didn't notice the tension and looks? You don't like water much, do you?" His foe smiled evilly. "Too bad for you, because water and I? We're like lovers."

Naruto screamed as Kyuubi Gundam was thrown to the bottom of the ocean and water streamed into his cockpit. Memories of evil laughs and him crying filling his head, fear overtaking his body and mind.

"This is Konoha's fighter? The son of the Yellow Flash, Red Hanebro and brother of the illustrious Rain of Pain? How disappointing that I could so easily handle this. Well, better safe than sorry…" He then perfumed a couple of hand-signs and declared:

"Water style: Infinite Hungry Sharks!"

The Gundam slammed its palms onto the water and from them came bursts of energy shaped like sharks.

"**KISAME!"** an angry voice hollered over the battle

The pilot stiffened, knowing full well who was calling him and fearing for his life.

"L-leader?"

"**I promise you, Monster of the Mist, if that boy doesn't resurface…"**

The leader's threat/promise was silenced by a small rock hitting the receiver, driving Kisame's attention to a little girl glaring at him.

"Naruko, run!" Konohamaru begged his friend, who merely stood her ground.

"I will when he leaves my big brother alone." She growled. "You hear that, fish-face?"

Kisame cringed. That nick-name…He hated that nick-name! His whole life it had followed him, no matter how strong he got….

And now the kid was blowing a raspberry at him.

"You…" The shark-man growled. "Are very irritating. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"My teachers, babysitters, the Uchiha clan minus Aunt Mitoko, Mr. Dog, the elders… and the BBQ restraunt." Naruko smirked.

"I can tell why." Kisame growled as he lifted his sword.

Throughout all of this, Naruto had been trying to clear his head of the memories, ignoring most of what was on the radio….until he heard his sister.

"Activate level 2." Naruto ordered as a single tail straightened

From Kyuubi burst a gigantic wave of energy that turned the water red for a split second.

"What the?"

The S-ranked water-user was sent flying by a fist before a now red-colored Gundam flashed before him and slammed its palms into his own Gundam's sending it skidding across the water.

"Don't!" The voice roared with each punch. "Ever! Come! Near! My! Baby! Sister!"

The Gundam drew its arm back as a sphere appeared.

"Rasengan!"

Though the chakra was absorbed (barely), the force sent Sharkskin sailing through the air before crashing back into the ocean.

For a while, not a word was said. The Konoha 11 quickly picked up Naruko as the people of Konoha applauded their fighter.

Naruto panted heavily as Kyuubi returned to its normal color and it walked back to shore. He then ejected and fell to the ground, smiling as his teammates, sister and the other countries who looked forward to seeing more of this young fighter….

Until there was a burst of maniacal laughter and the aquatic Gundam resurfaced, looking as if nothing happened.

"You truly are his brother, Naruto Uzumaki. I'll look forward to fighting you to the death."

Before Naruto could ask what his enemy meant, the Shark Gundam vanished underneath the waves faster than any radar could pick up.

XXXXXXX

From the Iwa boat, a giant of a man in samurai-like garb looked at the panting young fighter, interest in his eyes.

"So this is the power of the Yellow flash and Red Hot Hanebro…" He mused. "Not bad at all."

"What are you waiting for, take him out!"

A young green with green eyes in an Iwa Jounin outfit pointed

"Han, what's the matter with you?" She demanded. "We may never have a better chance to take out one of the Major 5, especially if none of their backup fighters are worth a damn!"

"Kurostichi," Han bellowed, steam rising from his form in ager of his manager's lack of hind-sight. "I will not cause an international incident. I will fight Naruto Uzumaki on equal grounds in a match. Never before or after. And before you give some long-winded pride speech, need I remind you that as Iwa's fighter I am immune to all laws until I am either defeated or the tournament ends?"

The girl didn't say a word.

"I like you much better this way." Han smirked as he ruffled her hair. "Reminds me of when you were still my cute niece…."

XXXXXXXX

Back on shore, Naruto let himself get patched up.

"Physically, nothing's really wrong with you aside from some slashes." Sakura noted as she finished putting bandages around the cuts that adorned her fiancé's body. "But energy-wise..."

"You're at half chakra capacity." Hinata and Neji both explained.

"It'll take you at least a day to get back to normal." Sasuke guessed.

"Whatever happened out there sapped your energy, not unlike my clan's insects." Shino noted. "Perhaps Tenten and I can do that research on that sword of his…"

"Big brother?" Naruko asked. "You okay?"

"He was strong." Naruto finally said. "Almost at Nagato's level. That, and…honestly, I'm not sure I could beat him."

"There are people like big brother Nagato?" Naruko asked, surprised.

"Not surprising." Shikamaru noted. "Of the 12 or so villages on our continent, only five are great and out of those five more rogues appear. Nagato may be on a level all his own, but make no mistake, there are people in this tournament just as powerful as him."

"Excuse me…"

The gang turned to see a young man wrapped in bandages in a fur coat with only his left eye visible and a musical note headband. He was accompanied by four young women; one of long black hair that reached to her ankle, another with blue hair wearing bandages covering most of her body, another with dirty-brown dark hair and finally, the red-headed interrogator they had met a few weeks ago.

"YOU?" The konoha teenagers and red-head shouted

"You know them already Tayuya?" The black haired girl and mummy-man asked.

"I arrested his punk ass a week ago!"

"Police brutality!" Naruto added, ignoring Sakura and Naruko's pleas to sit down. "You slammed my face into a piping hot pizza! All because I took care of some punks beating on a little kid!"

"Oh boy," the blue-haired girl sighed. "Here we go again."

"And I was right, you are Gundam fighters!"

"Tayuya, we've been over this…" The dirty blonde said. "Just because someone is from another village doesn't mean they're a fighter or spy. Even if they are a fighter, that doesn't excuse your actions."

"I am Dosu of Sound." The mummified man said before bowing at Naruto. "I have come to thank you for defeating Zaku and protecting my ship, and now to apologize for how you were treated during your time in my country."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Zaku was a disgrace." Dosu explained. "Never liked him. Besides, I do not mean to brag, but I am much stronger than him."

Han then stepped up, only to stop mid-stride when he saw the assembly.

"Seems I was beaten."

The Konoha teens then surrounded the Uzumaki siblings, their stances emanating a vow to fight to their dying breath if they had to. While all rivalris were suspended during the Gundam Exam, Iwa had good reason to hate the siblings.

"I'm not here to fight." Han smiled. "I just wanted to check on the star of the tournament and offer my thanks. Not many are brave enough to face an S-ranked rogue fighter."

"My sister was in the area." Naruto admitted. "I wasn't really thinking when I…"

A gloved hand appeared before him.

"I am Han of the Steam." The giant said. "Pilot of the Dolphin-Horse Gundam. I look forward to duelling you Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba suddenly cringed and growled, remembering Han's name from the most unpleasant memory he had….

"We'll just have to wait and see." Naruto smiled.

Han smiled, already liking this boy. Maybe these Exams would be worth having to deal with his father….

Meanwhile, Naruko had ventured over to Kyuubi Gundam and upon seeing the damage it had amassed, hugged and kissed it.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "You be okay…Kurama."

The Gundam's eyes flashed for a second and looked onto the little girl, sensing something in her it hadn't felt in years…

An hour later, the teams were in Konoha stadium, which was filled to the brim with viewers, guests and dignitaries.

The exams were now in full swing.

Next time: _The Matches begin! Our hero meets Zabuza Momochi, his first stadium enemy and the opposite of everything he's grown up with. Then Gaara's match pits him against a fighter who rejected his humanity to become the ultimate weapon._

Fox vs. Sword, Sand vs. Machine

**AN: Yes, I've turned Kisame into Naruto's arch-rival in Akatsuki; I'd always thought if he should've taken on the strongest swordsman to show how he's surpassed Kakashi.**

**Read and review, if you want to co-write, send me a message**


End file.
